


gingerbread, vague wedding plans, a camera, and other disaster inducing things

by taoslefteyelid



Category: EXO (Band), Z.Tao (Musician)
Genre: Baking, Fluff, M/M, just unadulterated fluff, taohun are fiances and won't shut up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-10-26 21:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taoslefteyelid/pseuds/taoslefteyelid
Summary: Chanyeol supposes he's going to have to write that best man speech after all.





	gingerbread, vague wedding plans, a camera, and other disaster inducing things

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt Flake:** 78  
**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! Writing this gave me multiple toothaches so I hope you all enjoy!

There’s a clicking noise as the camera tries to adjust, but finds only darkness in front of it. It’s lonely, desolate, the colour of soot-

“Take the cover off the lens, idiot.”

“Oh fuck, wait I-” 

Ah yes, suddenly, light, filtering into the camera’s lens as it rejoices at being pulled out of the nightmarish spiral it was descending into. At least, it would rejoice, but it can’t, because it is a camera, and cameras are not prone to emotions, certainly not joyful ones. 

“Sorry about that,” Chanyeol laughs nervously from behind the camera. There’s an accidental zoom in, and then a subsequent zoom out on two very amused looking men, standing at the kitchen island. “The camera’s new.” 

“Your previous camera didn’t have a lens cover?”, Jongin asks from beside him, equally amused. 

“Babe,” Chanyeol whines. “You’re supposed to be on my side here.” 

“Uh, guys?”, Zitao asks from the kitchen island. “The icing is going to melt, can we hurry it up?” 

“We can always put it back in the fridge,” Sehun reasons.    
  


“Yes!”, Chanyeol shouts. “Finally! Someone is on my side!”

“Oh no, I’m not on your side, I want to get this over with just as much as the rest of us. I’m just offering a solution to revive our fallen comrade-”

Sehun pauses to look at their carton of icing. 

“The Pillsbury Dough Boy.”

“Okay, okay, fine,” Chanyeol says, adjusting the camera. “You can start doing your thing now.” 

“What even is our thing?”, Zitao asks, before promptly being smacked in the face by Sehun’s hand flapping out extravagantly. Sehun ignores his fianc é’s muffled “ouch!” and smiles into the camera, the kind of smile that echoes screams of “help me”. He’s very good at it. 

“Hello YouTube!”, he starts. “Today, me and my idiot man over here are going to be making gingerbread houses, because both of our idiot best friends forced us to-” 

“Uh,” Jongin pipes up. “I don’t think this one is for YouTube.”

Sehun pauses for a second, and the camera tries to autofocus on him, except Zitao is also in the frame, still clutching his right cheek, so it’s rather hard to do. 

“Then what- okay, wait a second.” 

Sehun turns to Zitao, who looks like he’s only there because Sehun is, probably because he is. 

“Did I hit you too hard? It was an accident, promise,” he asks, and Zitao shakes his head, his hand dropping from his cheek. 

“No, I’m fine-” Zitao starts, before Sehun’s kissing his cheek. Zitao smiles very stupidly, and if the camera did have emotions, it would feel very incompetent, because no amount of HD could capture the love on his face. 

“Ew!”, Jongin boos from beside Chanyeol on the couch that they’ve pulled to face the kitchen island. Chanyeol makes similar noises of dissent, but films it nonetheless. Sehun turns back to them, his expression unbothered. 

“If this isn’t for YouTube, why did Chanyeol force me to make Zitao get pre-packaged gingerbread houses at 4 am?” 

“No reason,” Chanyeol says, except his voice cracks. He coughs. 

“Me and Nini just wanted to see you two make fools of yourselves.” 

Jongin yawns near him. 

“I didn’t even want to be here,” he mumbles. “I have to plan Sehun’s bachelor party- and no, I’m not going to spoil it for you, Sehun- and I had to postpone some of my meetings for this.” 

All eyes turn expectantly to Chanyeol, demanding an explanation. 

“It’s for a noble cause!”, Chanyeol says, trying to defend himself, except Zitao has the “i-figured-it-out” look on his face. 

“You’re going to play this at our wedding to embarrass us, aren’t you?” 

“I’m going to play this at your wedding to embarrass you,” Chanyeol agrees, sighing. No point of denial.

Sehun gasps dramatically. 

“How could you! You insufferable heathen-” 

“Okay, sunshine, no Shakespeare till your vows, we talked about this,” Zitao cuts in, as he adjusts the two gingerbread houses to neatly line up with both of them. 

Sehun rolls his eyes. 

“Well,” he says, switching back to his normal voice. “We can’t let these gingerbread houses go to waste. Might as well give Chanyeol what he wants.”

“Hun-ah,” Zitao asks, as if he wants to put his head in his hands. “Why do you  _ want  _ a one hour compilation of us trying to build a gingerbread house and failing at our  _ wedding?” _

“Because,” Sehun shrugs. “It’s a competition. And I’ll win.” 

“Sehun, you’re my best friend and I love you, but you can’t cook,” Jongin says, and Sehun gasps, offended. 

“I can cook! Besides, this is more architecture than cooking, isn’t it?”

Chanyeol watches as his boyfriend rolls his eyes. 

“Yeah, like you can do that any better. You make Zitao assemble all your furniture.” 

“That’s because IKEA is from hell-” 

“Listen,” Chanyeol interrupts. “I’ve not planned my best man speech yet, and this is going to be all the embarrassing material I have as a back up, so can you guys please just start already?”

Zitao pauses from where he’s laying out all the separate pieces of Sehun’s gingerbread house in front of him after taking them out from the box, and looks up at Chanyeol, and he kinda looks like a kicked puppy.

“The wedding is in a week and a half, and you haven’t planned your best man speech yet?” 

“I’m sorry, I  _ swear  _ I’ve been thinking about doing it, but I’ve been doing all the last minute preparation for the suits and-” 

“I knew I should’ve asked Yifan instead,” Zitao mumbles. 

“No! I promise, the speech will be done-” 

“Can we  _ please  _ just finish this?”, Jongin huffs. “Look at Sehun, if we go on any longer he’s going to start eating the roof of his gingerbread house.”

Everyone turns to Sehun, whose hand has slowly been working at removing the cellophane from the ready made cut out of his gingerbread roof. Zitao puts his hand over Sehun’s and gently pulls it away. 

“Anyways,” Zitao coughs, staring directly into the camera. “Hello friends and family who I will regret allowing this to be shown to. My idiot best friend is forcing us to do this.” 

Chanyeol wants to mumble in dissent at that, but he doesn’t. 

“I can make a mess of the kitchen, right?”, Sehun asks, and the gleam in Sehun’s eyes is honestly terrifying. 

“Just no lasting damage, we’re tight on funds.” 

Chanyeol laughs at that. 

“You guys have granite kitchen islands. With an ‘s’. As in multiple.” 

“We’re also getting married this month,” Sehun says, though he’s laughing too. 

“Eh, whatever, wedding presents will make up for it,” Chanyeol replies. Zitao has given up on any conversation, and is steadily working on opening the cellophane from all his pre made items. 

Sehun starts to do the same, so Chanyeol swivels the camera over to Jongin.

“Who do you think is gonna make a better house?”, he asks. Jongin’s face fills the tiny camera screen as he turns and smiles. 

“Definitely not Sehun.” 

“Hey!”, Sehun exclaims, betrayed. 

Everyone ignores him.

“I hope Zitao realises he’s gonna have to clean all this up,” Jongin continues. 

“You’re making it sound like I don’t help, Jongin, and you know that’s not true,” Sehun says, and he sounds genuinely offended this time, as he opens a pack of gumdrops and spills them over the countertop. 

“Oh no, I know that, Sehun, you’ll definitely try to help. It’s Zitao who won’t let you.” 

“Come on,” Zitao says, pausing from removing his final gingerbread slab from the cellophane it came in. “I’m not that much of a pushover.” 

“Ha!”, Chanyeol laughs, in a very non-laugh like manner. “That’s a joke if I’ve ever heard one. You’re whipped. Admit it.” 

“I may be whipped, but if Hun-ah wants to help clean- Give it here, angel, don’t hurt yourself on the plastic.”

Zitao interrupts himself to add a flair of irony to the otherwise non-existent plot, and also to take the bag of graham crackers away from Sehun, who’s been wrestling with it for a whole thirty seconds. 

“Oh, look at me!”, Chanyeol says, in a fake high pitched voice that sounds absolutely nothing like Zitao’s. “My name is Huang Zitao and I’m not whipped for my boyfriend-” 

“Fiancé,” Zitao and Sehun say at the same time. 

“You are no fun. Fiancé is a stupid word anyways.” 

“Uh-huh,” Sehun says, after he gives Zitao a bright smile for opening the bag for him. “Keep telling yourself that.” 

Chanyeol mumbles under his breath, and turns the camera back to Jongin. 

“Anyways. Coming back to you.” 

Jongin laughs. 

“You don’t wanna film Sehun trying to get the powdered sugar onto the table?” 

“No,” Chanyeol says immediately. “I’d much rather look at you than those demons.” 

“Who’s the whipped one now, huh?”, Zitao asks. 

“Fuck off, Huang.” 

“You know, I’m sure Yifan would fly back in from LA for the wedding-” 

Zitao’s interrupted by Sehun throwing a handful of powdered sugar in his face. Chanyeol manages to swivel just in time for the camera to catch it. 

“Angel, what the fuck?”

“You won last time when we fought with the flour,” Sehun replies, going back to laying the icing foundation of the house as Zitao splutters and shakes powdered sugar off his face. “This is payback.” 

“Do you people have regular flour fights or?”, asks Jongin, amused. 

“A few months ago,” Zitao huffs, reaching for a napkin to help wipe the sugar off his face. “Sehunnie decided he wanted to bake a cake at like 3 am. He threw flour at me, I threw flour back, and it escalated.” 

Chanyeol and Jongin laugh, and Zitao turns to Sehun. 

“All gone?” 

“Yeah,” Sehun says, glancing at Zitao’s face. “Actually, no, you have some on your lip- wait, let me get that for you.”

Sehun leans in, pressing a quick kiss to Zitao’s lips, and pulls away, going back to his gingerbread house. Zitao turns to the camera and gives it the same goofy smile he had plastered on his face when Sehun kissed his cheek. The camera zooms in on his face.

“Ew,” Chanyeol and Jongin chorus, as is habit, but they’re sitting with hands intertwined, so they can’t really judge. 

Zitao and Sehun start work on their gingerbread houses, and it seems to be going perfectly fine, because really, how could you fuck up a premade gingerbread house, but then, Sehun fucks up a premade gingerbread house.

“Help! Oh no, oh fuck, goddamnit.” 

Zitao turns, and the camera zooms in on Sehun trying to hold two sides of his house up. One piece looks disproportionately taller than the other, but Sehun doesn’t seem to care as he struggles to ice them together. 

“Zitao,” Sehun whines. “Help me, please.” 

Zitao seems as if he’s trying to hold back a laugh. 

“Angel, are you sure that’s how a gingerbread house is supposed to go?” 

“As long as it has walls and a roof, it’s fine. Now help me!” 

Zitao gingerly helps Sehun hold the two slabs together. 

“No, angel, I mean- Look here, why is this wall so much taller than the other?” 

Sehun looks down at his creation and considers it, before he finally realises. 

“Oh,” he says, cheeks coloring prettily. “Oh, no, that’s the roof, isn’t it? I’ve been trying to use the roof as a wall.”

Zitao smiles sympathetically at him, dropping the gingerbread.

“It’s okay, angel, you can do this.”

“Ew!”

“Shut up, Jongin.”

“You know, that speaking in unison thing you guys do gets kinda creepy after a bit,” Chanyeol says. Jongin nods in agreement. 

Zitao shrugs. Sehun sticks his tongue out at them. 

A few minutes pass by, almost uneventful. Chanyeol wonders if he should just shut the camera off. A baking competition seemed like an entertaining disaster to film, especially after watching Cutthroat Kitchen, but this was turning out more like Masterchef Australia. And that was literally the nicest Masterchef. 

That is, until Sehun drops a pack of gumdrops with a loud thud, and him, Zitao  _ and  _ Jongin, all scream very shrilly. Chanyeol would cover his ears, but he’s holding the camera. 

“Jesus Christ, you guys need to join the opera,” he mumbles, zooming in on Sehun picking up the gumdrops and staring at them disgruntledly. 

“Oh fuck off,” Jongin says from beside him. “As if you weren’t yelling as loud as all of us when we went on that double date to that haunted house.” 

“In my  _ defense- _ ”, Chanyeol starts, but he’s interrupted by Sehun. 

“Oh hey, that’s a good idea! I’m gonna make my gingerbread house the place we went to.” 

Zitao shudders. 

“I hate that place. Please don’t.” 

Sehun smiles. 

“I’m gonna need black food dye for this.” 

“Why, Hun-ah?”, Zitao asks, and Chanyeol zooms in on him like it’s a soap opera. “Why must you hurt me like this? We’re gonna be husbands soon, please, just-” 

The camera swivels to Sehun, who has an unbothered, serene smile on his face. 

“The icing will be perfect to draw some ghosts.” 

Pan back to Zitao. Zoom in. 

“Babe, please-” 

Swivel to Sehun. Zoom in on his smug smile. 

“Yup, definitely doing a haunted house.”

He looks up, directly into the camera. 

“There’s going to be more gingerbread for all of us now, because he’ll refuse to touch anything even remotely spooky.” 

“Not true,” Zitao mumbles. “You dressed up as a ghost for Halloween, and I touched you quite a bit.” 

Sehun considers it, far off look in his eyes, and then nods. 

“True. But that was only because I was a sexy ghost.” 

Zitao coughs, and looks forward with the most tired stare. 

“Mom, Dad, if you’re watching this, we’re talking about holding hands.” 

“Uh huh,” Jongin mutters. “Of course you are.”

Zitao glares in his direction, but doesn’t say anything. 

“Anyways,” Zitao huffs. “I’m almost done with my house, love, so you’re going to have to hurry it up.”    
  
“Must you have a million different nicknames for him, Zitao?”, Chanyeol asks sounding huffy. Sehun is eagerly working away at his house now that inspiration has struck him. Zitao’s is covered by a horde of supplies in front of it, but he seems to be adding finishing touches with blue icing. 

“I think it’s cute, actually,” Jongin says. “At least he’s creative with his nicknames.” 

Chanyeol looks at him sharply. 

“Nini is a creative nickname, right? I’m creative with my nicknames too! You want me to call you sunshine? I can call you sunshine-” 

Jongin laughs. 

“I’m kidding, chill, it’s okay.” 

“Zitao, you’re going to ruin my relationship.” 

“Love you too, Chanyeol,” Zitao sings out, as he focuses on adding more dollops of blue icing. 

Zitao finishes soon enough, and Chanyeol cranes his neck to try and see his house, but fails. The camera then focuses on Sehun trying to draw stick figures on marshmallows with icing mixed with black food coloring. 

Sehun takes another ten minutes before he decides to stop, and steps backwards, looking proudly at his handiwork. The gingerbread house is less than average, the only thing implying that it’s supposed to be spooky being the threads of black colored icing all over the roof, and the half eaten chocolate bar as a door. There’s a startlingly bright ring of gumdrops around it. 

“Cobwebs!”, he explains, camera zooming in to illustrate that they definitely don’t look like cobwebs. “And the marshmallows are us,” he continues, pointing at the four marshmallows struggling to stand upright. They have messy stick figures scrawled on them. 

“It’s cute,” Zitao says, still apprehensive. He can’t stand haunted houses. “I hate it.”

“Does the icing taste good?”, Jongin asks. Sehun tentatively dips a finger in some of the icing and licks it off. His nose scrunches up. 

“Oh, that’s bad,” he says. “I think I added too much food colouring.” 

“You could’ve used chocolate sauce instead, you know. A little brown never hurt anyone.” 

Sehun stares incredulously at Jongin. 

“You tell me this now?” 

Sehun sighs.

“Anyways, I know the gumdrops are out of place, but I like gumdrops and you can all fight me.” 

Chanyeol nods solemnly. 

“Good attempt. 6/10.” 

Sehun sticks his tongue out at him. 

The camera swivels to Zitao.    
  


“Your turn,” Chanyeol announces. 

Zitao removes all the stuff in front of his creation. 

“It’s supposed to be a beach house,” he explains. The house is slightly lopsided, but it still looks pretty. Zitao’s used biscuit crumbs as sand and the blue icing as the sea, and there are two Kit-Kat sticks standing at the edge of the shore. 

“That’s us,” Zitao says, pointing at the Kit-Kats and looking over at Sehun. “Just us though, the other two idiots aren’t there. I uh, didn’t think of marshmallows so we’re just… faceless Kit-Kats. But we’re together in our little beach house, and that’s all that matters.” 

Chanyeol wants to voice his disgust at this sappiness, but the look on Sehun’s face stops him. 

“You want to move in with me into a beach house?” 

“I’m marrying you.” 

“You want to move in? With me? Live with me for the rest of your life by the beach?” 

“We’ve been living together for six years.”

Sehun looks like he’s about to cry happy tears. 

“Okay, wrap it up, this was supposed to be some sort of hilarious fail, not a sappy sap fest,” Jongin interrupts. 

“Are we free to go now?”, Sehun asks. “My  fianc é decided to make me soft and now I’m going to have to do something soft for him.” 

“Meaning?”, Chanyeol asks, wondering why he ever thought this was a good idea. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know, camera boy-” 

“He’s going to lie down completely on top of me and then he won’t move until he gets hungry,” Zitao interjects.

“Ah.”

Chanyeol zooms out.

“Yeah, I think I’m done. Go, get your annoying faces out of here.” 

“Out of our own kitchen?”

“Oh, you know what I mean, just do what you want to.” 

Chanyeol puts the lens cover on the camera. Darkness, yet again. 

“Was it worth it?” 

Jongin’s voice. 

“Embarrassing them is always worth it,” Chanyeol responds. 

There’s a brief silence, interrupted by what sounds like a kiss, before Jongin speaks again. 

“Chanyeol, did you turn the camera off before putting the cover on?” 

“What? Yeah- No, fuck wait a minute-” 

Chanyeol’s hands scrabble, before finding the power button.

“Got it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Have a good day today!


End file.
